1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for measuring electronic components, having a plurality of conductors applied to a dielectric conductor carrier, which conductors are each connected on the one hand to a contact finger and on the other hand to a connecting contact.
2. Description of Related Art
A device of the generic kind in the form of what is referred to as a wafer probe is known from, for example, DE 199 45 178 C2. Wafer probes of this kind are used for example for testing the operation and electric characteristics of electronic circuits formed from wafers, for which purpose the circuits are connected to a suitable measuring device via the connecting contacts. To do this, the wafer probe is applied to the wafer in such a way that its contact fingers make contact with the printed conductors at defined points.
It is known for wafer probes of this kind to be designed to have a plurality of contact fingers which are each intended to make contact at a different point of contact on the electronic component to be tested, and which are connected via respective conductors to appropriate connecting contacts (“multi-contact wafer probes”). For each of these individual contacts of the wafer probe, the paths followed by the electrical energy conducted via them, or by the signals conducted via them, may, as a function of the contact layout of the electronic component to be tested, be different.
In known multi-contact wafer probes, the function or path for the electrical energy or signals at each individual contact is matched to the contact layout of the electronic component to be tested. Therefore, to test a component having a different contact layout, a new wafer probe matched thereto has to be produced.
It is known for a total of three different paths to be provided, with what is provided as a first path being a direct or exclusive connection between the contact finger and the associated connecting contact. Another, second, path may be provided to provide this one contact finger, which has a conductor connecting it to a connecting contact, with, in addition, a connection to ground. In the case of the third path, the connection to ground is made via buffer members such in particular as a capacitor and a resistor.